


boy with love (there's nothing stronger)

by 94moontown (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, MENTIONS OF OTHER GROUPS, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of them are a part of the nct youtube channel, an actual fic with some uncommon ships, first fic babie here we go, markrenhyuck ftw, may be some angst?? we'll see, most of them are in school but some of them dropped out early, there may be some angst?? we'll see, they are all complete crackheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/94moontown
Summary: peppermin: imagine not knowing basic multiplicationjenoberry: yangyang what's six times sixyang gang: sincerely fuck you, it's thirty-nineangel: ...it's thirty-sixyang gang: fuck-taeyong brings it upon himself to make a group chat with him and his twenty friends. he is deeply regretful of his decision.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. merry crisis

**Author's Note:**

> so.
> 
> taeil - mistletae  
> johnny - michael buble king of christmas  
> taeyong - taenog  
> yuta - yuflake  
> kun - chocokun  
> doyoung - bunnyoung  
> ten - santen  
> jaehyun - hyunnie  
> sicheng - win(ter)  
> jungwoo - wool  
> yukhei - xuxi  
> mark - christmark  
> dejun - junnie  
> hendery - rudolph  
> renjun - angel  
> jeno - jenoberry  
> donghyuck - cinnabear  
> jaemin - peppermin  
> yangyang - yang gang  
> chenle - snowle  
> jisung - sungie

**[ december 25th, 2019 | 01:21 pm | wednesday ]**

**Lee Taeyong has created a group chat!**

**Lee Taeyong has added Moon Taeil, Johnny Seo, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoon Oh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Mark Lee, Xiao Dejun, Huang Guanheng, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung!**

**Lee Taeyong has changed the group name to 'christmas!'**

Kim Dongyoung: ???

Kim Dongyoung: what is this

Lee Taeyong: i was going to text you all about our christmas plans but realized we never had a group chat

Lee Taeyong: so i made one

Lee Taeyong: please don't make me regret this

Lee Donghyuck: ten is a stinky bitch retweet this

Lee Taeyong: i spoke too soon

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: fuck you hyuck

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: suck my toes

Lee Donghyuck: never

Jung Yoon Oh: merrrrrrry christmassssssssss

Xiao Dejun: what is going on why is my phone blowing up

Xiao Dejun: i'm trying to study

Lee Donghyuck: studying? truly an impossible concept

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: why are you studying it's winter break

Xiao Dejun: my bitchass biochem professor gave us a project that's due at the end of break

Johnny Seo: sending prayers your way

Huang Renjun: yeah i didn't even know my phone was capable of having this many notifications

Jung Yoon Oh: aww injun

Lee Jeno: kfjdkjklJKLDJFKAJF GUYS

Lee Jeno: i am at work and my phone keeps on going off and gosh i'm so embarrassed

Kim Dongyoung: shouldn't your ringer be off while you're at work

Lee Jeno: well yeah but since i never get this many notifications i leave it on

Lee Jeno: but this damn group chat keeps on going off and now the lady who's paying for her groceries is looking at me with the most concerned look ever

Lee Donghyuck: okay but tell that lady to mind her own business

Lee Jeno: she can't really since my PHONE SOUNDS LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW UP

Lee Donghyuck: fair point

Lee Jeno: okay well i have to go now

Lee Jeno: if nana comes on tell him i love him <33

Huang Renjun: gross

Wong Yukhei: HI EVERYONE :D

Lee Taeyong: uwu hi yukhei

Huang Guanheng: i didn't know we had a group chat

Kim Jungwoo: huh i didn't either

Wong Yukhei: <3 HI JUNGWOO <3

Kim Jungwoo: hi baby <3

Lee Taeyong: you two are so cute

Huang Renjun: imagine being in a relationship

Huang Guanheng: well

Huang Renjun: no

Huang Guanheng: aight

Jung Yoon Oh: how are you feeling jungwoooo

Kim Jungwoo: my head still hurts a little but i'm not as sick as i was yesterday ^___^

Wong Yukhei: that's good! :D

Lee Donghyuck: the cutest

Wong Yukhei:

Wong Yukhei: who is this donghyuck

Lee Donghyuck:

Lee Donghyuck: excuse me?

Jung Yoon Oh: FJSKLJFOEWJIOAJVWAIT

Johnny Seo: XUXI ARE YOU FOR REAL?

Wong Yukhei: am i missing out on something

Lee Donghyuck:

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: SEFNKEWIDJDNCSMY FUCKHDISNG LUGSNSGNNSNS

Wong Yukhei: ???

Kim Jungwoo: bABE THAT'S HAECHAN

Wong Yukhei:

Wong Yukhei: OH

Lee Donghyuck: OH?? **_OH??_**

Huang Guanheng: wait what the fuck you can do that?

Huang Renjun: do you seriously not know how to do it

Huang Guanheng: no what the fuck text me

Lee Donghyuck: YUKHEI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Kim Dongyoung: SJDFKJWHEEZE

Wong Yukhei: ISDF'AMD SORRY

Lee Donghyuck: i hate this family

Wong Yukhei: :(

Kim Jungwoo: babe i can't help you out here

Lee Taeyong: how do you not know hyuck's real name

Wong Yukhei: i've always called him haechan or little hae and thought that was his actual name

Lee Donghyuck: NO YOU IDIOT IT'S JUST A NICKNAME FROM ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Dong Sicheng: jesus fucking christ

Dong Sicheng: i can't even get a nap in because of this

Lee Taeyong: sorry winko

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: sucks to be you

Dong Sicheng: fuck you

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: mwah

Moon Taeil: hi

Lee Donghyuck: hello president moon

Moon Taeil: :)

Johnny Seo: taeil has anyone told you that you're the cutest

Moon Taeil: aww thanks

Moon Taeil: but what's going on i just got home from the library

Na Jaemin: MERRRRRRRRRY CHRISSSSSSTMAAAAAAAAS

Jung Yoon Oh: yo

Jung Yoon Oh: jeno says he loves you

Na Jaemin: <3 <3 <3 jeno best boy

Kim Dongyoung: we know

Huang Renjun: that's debatable

Na Jaemin: also why the fuck is our group name dry as fuck

Na Jaemin: "christmas"

Lee Taeyong: well excuse me i was doing this all in a rush

**Johnny Seo has changed the group name to 'jingle these balls!'**

Na Jaemin:

Kim Dongyoung: nOOFDIFIFISJDFIO

Dong Sicheng: johnny noooooo

Lee Taeyong: THERE ARE MINORS IN HEREEEEE

Johnny Seo: as if they haven't been laughing at the word balls knowing fully well what it meant since the first grade

Wong Yukhei: he's right

Moon Taeil: jingle these balls >>> christmas

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: didn't expect this from taeil of all people but yes

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: join the dark side

Lee Taeyong: i can't believe this slander

Lee Taeyong: illie i practically BIRTHED you

Xiao Dejun: that's so gross aren't you two dating

Huang Guanheng: incest for the wincest

Huang Renjun: hendery i will not hesitate to deck you

Dong Sicheng: sometimes i forget that taeyong and taeil are dating because of This

Park Jisung: heard something about incest between taeyong and taeil? disappointed but not surprised

Mark Lee: i am /this/ close to leaving this group of friends

Mark Lee: i'm hanging out with mina and daniel and my phone keeps on blowing up

Mark Lee: so of course they have to look over my shoulder and see '100 new notifications from jingle these balls'

Lee Donghyuck: omg daniel?? kang daniel?? love that boy

Kim Jungwoo: he and jihyo make the cutest couple

Jung Yoon Oh: oh shit i still have to give him back his charger cord

Huang Renjun: bruh. i'm literally in love with jihyo

Huang Renjun: the lesbian community misses her

Na Jaemin: myoui mina or kang mina

Mark Lee: kang mina

Na Jaemin: omg best girl

Park Jisung: i love her

Park Jisung: one time chenle and i bumped into her at braganza and she paid for our drinks because we didn't have any money :')

Zhong Chenle: what do you mean /i/ had money, you didn't

Jung Yoon Oh: imagine undermining people's financial status, couldn't be me

Johnny Seo: what do you mean you literally called me a dipshit because i couldn't afford chicken nuggets

Jung Yoon Oh: not the point

Park Jisung: i'm never going to the mall with you again you greedy hoe

Lee Jeno: okay i'm off my shiiiift

Na Jaemin: <3 <3 hi baby <3 <3

Lee Jeno: <3 <3 hi baby <3 <3

Zhong Chenle: i gagged

Dong Sicheng: you're just lonely

Zhong Chenle: why would i be lonely i have so much money

Dong Sicheng: but you don't have [redacted]

Zhong Chenle: i know what that says and i don't like it

Park Jisung: ???

Xiao Dejun: out of context but can we please change the group name i really don't want to see that i got notifications from jingle these balls

Lee Taeyong: your mind

**Na Jaemin has changed the group name to 'stream joy by nct dream!'**

Jung Yoon Oh: getting that self promo i see

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: what do you mean he didn't even participate in the song

Na Jaemin: shhh

Lee Donghyuck: okay but heart shaker is better

Zhong Chenle: merry and happy was better

Kim Jungwoo: y'all say this when a whole the best thing i ever did exists...

Wong Yukhei: the mv was so cute, i love twice uwu

Kim Jungwoo: we miss mina

Lee Taeyong: hello?? dear santa?? exists??

Xiao Dejun: wish tree dominates all christmas songs, anyone who thinks otherwise is an uncultured piece of shit

Park Jisung: hello?? exo?? they're literally the kings of christmas

Johnny Seo: how could you say that when a whole michael buble exists

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: facts though

Huang Guanheng: jaemin everyone thinks your group name sucks

Na Jaemin: unfortunately

**Huang Renjun has changed the group name to merry crisis!**

Qian Kun: **@ Nakamoto Yuta** yuta is that you slut dropping in the middle of saburo's

Dong Sicheng:

Lee Donghyuck: sorry what

Lee Donghyuck: yuta is WHAT

**Qian Kun has sent an image!**

Lee Taeyong:

Kim Jungwoo: truly an icon

Wong Yukhei: why would you do that in the center of saburo's, it's crowded enough already

Lee Jeno: THE LADY IN THE CORNERSJDFKDSJKLFJEKLA I 'M FUCKING LSOIGN IT

Zhong Chenle: what the fuck you got sushi without us? who are you with >:((

Liu Yangyang: he's with me bitchboy

Zhong Chenle: i should've known

Liu Yangyang: yangyang: 1

Liu Yangyang: devil's incarnate: 0

Dong Sicheng: how can you say that when you both are equally demonic

Liu Yangyang: EXCUSE YOU

Liu Yangyang: i am a child of god

Nakamoto Yuta: huh

Nakamoto Yuta: oh haha

Nakamoto Yuta: momo said if i did that i wouldn't have to pay for sushi

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: we love a dancing legend

Park Jisung: coming from the dancing legend himself

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: aww thanks sungie

Park Jisung: <3

Nakamoto Yuta: you know that i'm far too broke to even be eating at saburo's

Kim Jungwoo: big lie but whatever

Lee Donghyuck: yuta you truly are a legend

Nakamoto Yuta: thanks we been knew

Johnny Seo: guys our usernames are so BORING

Johnny Seo: where's the holiday spirit guys

Kim Dongyoung: not everyone's on though

Johnny Seo: who

Lee Donghyuck: did you seriously forget my WHOLE ASS BOYFRIEND

Na Jaemin: as if you don't do the same

Lee Jeno: didn't you leave him at winco before

Huang Renjun: sorry he WHAT

Jung Yoon Oh: i can confirm, i was there

Jung Yoon Oh: so basically the three of us were at winco shopping for groceries for thanksgiving and mark went to the snacks aisle while donghyuck went to pay for the food

Jung Yoon Oh: i was in the car napping

Jung Yoon Oh: and hyuck comes back with the bags and says that we're ready to go

Jung Yoon Oh: while mark was still inside

Liu Yangyang: JFKDSJFKLADJFIOEJWAIOFN

Nakamoto Yuta: I CAN'T FUCKDAIOG

Huang Guanheng: HE DI DNOTROROTOOT

Lee Taeyong: i'm not even surprised anymore

Johnny Seo: wait LMAO YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS

Huang Renjun: story time: my boyfriend left me for the groceries (not clickbait!)

Huang Guanheng: RENJUNGRHGKLJDKLAJKLDFJ

Kim Jungwoo: renjun king of comedy retweet

Wong Yukhei: too true

Qian Kun: i'm surrounded by dumbasses

**Johnny Seo has changed their username to 'michael buble king of christmas!'**

Park Jisung: i strongly believe that title belongs to exo

michael buble king of christmas: i beg to differ

Park Jisung: then beg

Kim Dongyoung: JDKSFJKLDSJFOIEWJ

Lee Donghyuck: JISUNG LMAO

Lee Jeno: JSIGUDNGDFNGDJ SHUT

Lee Taeyong: i can't believe he typed that with his own two hands

Moon Taeil: the way all of the lee's simultaneously texted the chat... their minds

Kim Jungwoo: what about mark

Liu Yangyang: mark has no rights

Na Jaemin: JFDKLSJFKLDSJ

Huang Renjun: why

Liu Yangyang: he still hasn't given me back pokemon shield

Liu Yangyang: it's been a week

michael buble king of christmas: i feel very out of place here

**Qian Kun has changed their username to chocokun!**

michael buble king of christmas: kun is the only boy ever

chocokun: <3

Zhong Chenle: gross

chocokun: i'm not taking you out to sushi anymore

Zhong Chenle: the sweetest <3

Huang Guanheng: the way chenle acts broke but has the most money out of all of us

Lee Donghyuck: honestly though

Mark Lee: hi guys i'm back :-)

Lee Donghyuck: hey bitch

Mark Lee: :-(

Huang Renjun: leave him alone hyuckie

Wong Yukhei: *eyes emoji*

Lee Taeyong: why'd you type it out

Wong Yukhei: it makes it more dramatic

Moon Taeil: it really does

**Na Jaemin has changed their username to 'peppermin!'**

Lee Jeno: UWU

Kim Jungwoo: UWU

peppermin: hehe

Lee Donghyuck: nana that's so cute what the fuck

peppermin: me? the cutest boy to exist? more likely than you think!

**Lee Jeno has changed their username to 'jenoberry!'**

peppermin: :D

jenoberry: ^___^

Kim Dongyoung: nomin are the only couple with rights

Jung Yoon Oh: we're literally a couple

Kim Dongyoung: nomin are the only couple with rights

Jung Yoon Oh:

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: facts

Xiao Dejun: are we all just changing our users or something

michael buble king of christmas: yes

michael buble king of christmas: get in the holiday spirit

peppermin: *demon voice* HO HO HO

Xiao Dejun: jesus fucking christ

Huang Renjun: conspiracy theory santa is actually a demon who gifts children to deceive them

Huang Renjun: his elves are just his minions

Park Jisung: that's kind of dark

Huang Renjun: i said what i said

Lee Donghyuck: lord santa, strike him down!

Mark Lee: JLKDFSJLKDSJ HYUCK

Dong Sicheng: christmas is just a game for corporate companies

Nakamoto Yuta: boo hoo don't ask for gifts anymore then

Dong Sicheng: never, i still want my skin massager

Nakamoto Yuta: the pixnor one?

Dong Sicheng: yes

**Kim Jungwoo has changed their username to 'wool!'**

Kim Dongyoung: why wool

wool: why not

Xiao Dejun: god i really should be studying right now

Xiao Dejun: you guys are such horrible influences

Liu Yangyang: boo hoo

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul has changed their username to 'santen!'**

Kim Dongyoung: guess this just proves that he is a demon

Huang Renjun: the only time you agree with my conspiracy theories and it's only because you can roast ten as well huh

Kim Dongyoung: yes

chocokun: JKDJFKLjkljdk

Jung Yoon Oh: BABEUE

Lee Taeyong: DKFSJAEIOFJIOEJAIN

santen: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING KUN YOU SHOULD BE DEFENDING ME

chocokun: you know he's right

santen:

Wong Yukhei: who hasn't changed their usernames yet

**Lee Taeyong [CHAT OWNER] has displayed members' information!**

**[ @ty_1995 | Lee Taeyong | Lee Taeyong ]**

**[ @mr.moon | Moon Taeil | Moon Taeil ]**

**[ @suh_johnny | Johnny Seo | michael buble king of christmas ]**

**[ @yukkuri | Nakamoto Yuta | Nakamoto Yuta ]**

**[ @qian_kun | Qian Kun | chocokun ]**

**[ @_doyoung | Kim Dongyoung | Kim Dongyoung ]**

**[ @tenlee_1001 | Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | santen ]**

**[ @j.hyun | Jung Yoon Oh | Jung Yoon Oh ]**

**[ @winko | Dong Sicheng | Dong Sicheng ]**

**[ @jungwoo | Kim Jungwoo | wool ]**

**[ @lucas_xx444 | Wong Yukhei | Wong Yukhei ]**

**[ @m.lee99 | Mark Lee | Mark Lee ]**

**[ @xiaodejun | Xiao Dejun | Xiao Dejun ]**

**[ @hendairy | Huang Guanheng | Huang Guanheng ]**

**[ @injeolmi | Huang Renjun | Huang Renjun ]**

**[ @nojam | Lee Jeno | jenoberry ]**

**[ @haechan | Lee Donghyuck | Lee Donghyuck ]**

**[ @nana | Na Jaemin | peppermin ]**

**[ @liu_yy | Liu Yangyang | Liu Yangyang ]**

**[ @lelezhong | Zhong Chenle | Zhong Chenle ]**

**[ @pwark.jisung | Park Jisung | Park Jisung ]**

Wong Yukhei: EVEN YOUR USERNAME IS HAECHAN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT THINK THAT WAS YOUR FIRST NAME

Lee Donghyuck: YUKHEI WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE I WAS A SOPHOMORE

Lee Donghyuck: EVERYONE'S CALLED ME HYUCK, HYUCKIE OR DONGHYUCK

Wong Yukhei: I THOUGHT THOSE WERE JUST ENDEARING NICKNAMES FOR YOU

Lee Donghyuck: OH MY FUCKING GOD

Moon Taeil: i'm losing braincells just seeing this interaction

Kim Dongyoung: remind me why we're changing users again

michael buble king of christmas: to get into the holiday spirit

peppermin: speaking of holiday spirit did anyone go back to see their families?

jeonberry: i did!

Zhong Chenle: so did i

Kim Jungwoo: ^

Nakamoto Yuta: i wish but i had work so i couldn't ://

wool: honestly i still don't understand why your company doesn't give you the holiday break

Nakamoto Yuta: they need intellectuals like me

**Kim Dongyoung has changed their username to 'bunnyoung!'**

santen: doyoung as a bunny theory confirmed

Lee Taeyong: ^

bunnyoung: i do not want to hear that from you two of all people

Lee Taeyong: you love us

bunnyoung: no. i absolutely loathe you two.

Huang Renjun: guys help i don't know what to change my username to

**Mark Lee has changed Huang Renjun's username to 'angel!'**

Park Jisung: wait that's so cute

chocokun: UWU

Dong Sicheng: BABIE

jenoberry: how ironic for a demon

angel: shut the fuck up you fruit

Park Jisung: RENJFGIJGNREKNGOEKRJ

michael buble king of christmas: WJAIOJTLKDSFKLDSKLFJAKL

santen: LMFOASJFOSDO

wool: HE IWLDINGIF

peppermin: leave my boyfriend alone >;(

angel: you want some of this action too toothpaste

Moon Taeil: MYSLDUGDNGD

Huang Guanheng: i CNAOT'BREATHE

Liu Yangyang: JDGIWEIOJFNIOACJSM

Lee Donghyuck: MY LSGUDNS ARE ONF OIRE

angel: i'm quite fitting of this user if i do say so myself

angel: thank you markie

Mark Lee: NO PROBLEM :D

Wong Yukhei: wh*pp*d

Mark Lee: suddenly i'm jared, 19

peppermin: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SLANDER

peppermin: this is why they say there's no use raising children

angel: boo hoo

Mark Lee: imagine having creativity

**michael buble king of christmas has changed Mark Lee's username to 'christmark!'**

Lee Donghyuck: wait do me too

Lee Taeyong: and me

**michael buble king of christmas has changed Lee Donghyuck's username to 'cinnabear!'**

**michael buble king of christmas has changed Lee Taeyong's username to 'taenog!'**

taenog: johnny... your mind

cinnabear: his brain is so sexy and creative... wow

**Zhong Chenle changed their username to 'snowle!'**

chocokun: the cutest

Liu Yangyang: i disagree

snowle: at least i have a cute username, what do you have

**Liu Yangyang has changed their username to 'yang gang!'**

yang gang: i have a strong username that's what i have

santen: wow... we love a man with a sexy mind

yang gang: thank you

**Moon Taeil has changed their username to 'mistletae!'**

cinnabear: looking lovely mr. moon uwu

mistletae: thank you

**Dong Sicheng has changed their username to 'win(ter)!'**

win(ter): creativity at its finest

Nakamoto Yuta: yessir

**Nakamoto Yuta has changed their username to 'yuflake!'**

Huang Guanheng: guys i need help

santen: i gotchu

**santen has changed Huang Guanheng's username to 'rudolph!'**

rudolph: fuck

Xiao Dejun: furry bitch

yuflake: JDFIOSFJAOWIJD

snowle: LMFAO

rudolph: suddenly i only have one boyfriend

yang gang: i told you i was better

Xiao Dejun: cook your own meals then

yang gang: wait no come back

Jung Yoon Oh: no thoughts. brain empty

**Wong Yukhei has changed their username to 'xuxi!'**

xuxi: sticking with the og

**Xiao Dejun has changed their username to 'junnie!'**

**Park Jisung has changed their username to 'sungie!'**

sungie: can't believe i have a boring username...

Jung Yoon Oh: sigh

**Jung Yoon Oh has changed their username to 'hyunnie!'**

hyunnie: :(

michael buble king of christmas: you have betrayed the tribe

bunnyoung: banish him

hyunnie: BABE

bunnyoung: you ate the last slice of strawberry shortcake

bunnyoung: perish

hyunnie: :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmark: injunnie that's so bad for you :-(
> 
> angel: i don't care i don't care
> 
> hyunnie: y/n i don't like that attitude
> 
> sungie: WIOFNEWOFNEOIWJFIOW
> 
> -
> 
> the gang talks about the christmas (“tHe NeW YEarS PaRtY”) party. chaos ensues.

**[ december 26th, 2019 | 12:47 pm | thursday ]**

**merry crisis**

taenog: i just realized we never actually talked about our plans for christmas

bunnyoung: might as well be plans for the new year considering how christmas is already over

michael buble king of christmas: christmas? over? never

yuflake: no one cares about the new year

yuflake: that new year new me shit is fake, we all know that i'm never going to stop my soda addiction

bunnyoung: valid

wool: helloooooo

wool: xuxi's driving right now but he suggested that we host whatever a party at his place

bunnyoung: oh right his house is the biggest out of all of ours

michael buble king of christmas: what are you two up toooo

wool: he took me out to dim sum and now we're going to the korean market up 82nd to buy groceries

yuflake: sana told me she, eunha and yuto went there yesterday to buy shit for hot pot and this drunk dude just came in and started to throw bottles of booze on the ground so please be careful!! :(

wool: we will!!

jenoberry: why does it not feel like christmas this year

bunnyoung: i know right it's so bright outside today

taenog: the sun is so pretty today doe

bunnyoung: no. its rays of heat is burning my skin

michael buble king of christmas: okay vampire

jenoberry: that would be pretty dope if someone here was a vampire though

jenoberry: vampires are so cool

angel: i heard words of the supernatural?

angel:

angel: vampires are real you cannot convince me otherwise

yuflake: sometimes i wonder why you're not running a youtube channel for conspiracy theories instead of hanging with us

angel: no

angel: that's stuff i share only with you guys

yang gang: hi can someone please wake kun up

yang gang: he told me to drop shit off his house but he's still asleep and i left my spare key at my place

jenoberry: then?? go back and get them??

yang gang: bruh do you not know how far i live from him

angel: you live like three blocks away from him

yang gang: exactly

yang gang: renjun if you were in my place you wouldn't go all the way back there now would you

angel: touche

michael buble king of christmas: text ten or something they're together right now

michael buble king of christmas: i'm out buying groceries

taenog: sometimes i forget just how wholesome you three are

yuflake: <johntenkun3

yang gang: **@santen** wake the fuck up bitch

santen: i just woke up how rude

santen: the fuck you want bitch

yang gang: let me in i have kun's shit

santen: you might have to wait buddy

santen: he's cuddling me right now and i'm stuck

jenoberry: awwww

yuflake: kun is the baby in the relationship we been knew

bunnyoung: wait why the fuck are you guys still sleeping it is

bunnyoung: 1:14 now

santen: kun, johnny and i stayed up last night watching christmas movies

santen: johnny's the only one with the ability to wake up early out of the three of us

taenog: that's true

cinnabear: i just woke up without mark by my side

cinnabear: :(

christmark: i'm in the bathroom you dummy, i'll come back soon

cinnabear: :)

yuflake: bet he's taking a fat shit

yang gang: SJFDLKJDSLKFJ

santen: LMFAO

christmark: WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD >:-(

christmark: i am brushing my teeth and not doing anything of the sort

christmark: HYUCKIE STOP LAUGHING

cinnabear: DSKFLJDKSJIOEJAO

taenog: where is everyone we need to make plans for the partyyyy

snowle: hi there jisungie and i are here

snowle: well he's grabbing snacks from the kitchen real quick

bunnyoung: i just heard jae sneeze like five times in a row

hyunnie: if you sneeze a lot of times that means someone's talking shit about you right

peppermin: it's me

hyunnie: you would never

peppermin: wanna bet?

hyunnie: i can revoke your starbucks gift card

peppermin: never mind it isn't me

rudolph: yangyang where are you

rudolph: dejun needs to go to the library

yang gang: i'm not telling you until you admit that i'm better at hide and seek than you are you dweeb

christmark: ???

rudolph: we were playing hide and seek two days ago in the park and the two of us got in a fight because he thinks he's better at hide and seek than i am

yang gang: i think?? bitch i KNOW

yang gang: who hides behind a tree of all places?

rudolph: intellectuals do!

yuflake: facts

rudolph: the question is who hides under a park bench

yang gang: says the one who spent thirty minutes looking for me but go off i guess

cinnabear: wait that's kind of a smart idea

angel: he's at kun's place

yang gang: you son of a bitch

angel: why would you call kun that

peppermin: LMAO

chocokun: i would just like one day where i'm free from the clutches of these demonic creatures. just one day

yuflake: big f in the chat

snowle: once i hid inside a washing machine

taenog: sorry hUH

snowle: oh haha

sungie: to this day i still don't understand how he did it

jenoberry: well he is incredibly tiny

sungie: true true

santen: pro tip: hide inside your mom's closet because usually you can hide under or behind the pile of clothes that she has

xuxi: true, auntie has a shit ton of clothes

santen: love my mom but she's kind of a hoarder... didn't hear that from me though

xuxi: watch me screenshot this and send it to her

santen: as if she knows how to operate her phone

michael buble king of christmas: someone open the door my hands are full

taenog: how are you typing then

michael buble king of christmas: siri exists if you didn't know that

michael buble king of christmas: why are you still here yangyang

yang gang: you have two boyfriends yet neither of them opened the door for me

yang gang: do you see where their loyaly lies

peppermin: i was yesterday years old when i found out you could tell siri to flip a coin

jenoberry: babe that's not how it works

chocokun: i'm coming

santen: nooo don't leave meeee you're so waaarm

chocokun: i want food

santen: okay that's fair

angel: go be domestic somewhere else

snowle: me handshake emoji renjun

snowle: single 4 life

angel: i don't need anyone for your information

cinnabear: sure you don't babe

chocokun: oh i didn't know you were here yangyang

yang gang: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES

sungie: ??? did you not read the past conversaion

chocokun: too lazy

santen: i forgot you were outside tbh

yang gang: so you'll go open the door for johnny but not for me. i see how it is

cinnabear: who wants to come to ihop with mark and me

angel: sure

angel: i just realized i haven't eaten all day LMAO

taenog: that's so bad!! it's already afternoon!! go eat some food dum dum

christmark: injunnie that's so bad for you :-(

angel: i don't care i don't care

hyunnie: y/n i don't like that attitude

sungie: WIOFNEWOFNEOIWJFIOW

rudolph: JAEHYUUUUN

jenoberry: SHUSHUT

yuflake: wattpad writers found jobless!

mistletae: found dead in a ditch

cinnabear: we're coming to pick you up, go get ready

cinnabear: also mark's treat

christmark: wh

christmark: petition to leave mark alone in 2020

santen: bub no one's going to sign it

christmark: :-(

angel: i'm getting dressed but if i come into the car and y'all are listening to the radio then we're going to have a problem

rudolph: "would you like am or _**FM** **??**_ "

cinnabear: hey he learned how to bold his words

bunnyoung: mr. moseby was the icon

santen: we miss suite life of zack and cody

bunnyoung: we really do

wool: hiiiiiii

wool: xuxi and i just bought groceries

xuxi: also just to be clear we're hosting the party at my place right

taenog: oh right

taenog: yeah

angel: where's sicheng, taeil and dejun i haven't heard from them in a while

mistletae: i'm right here

mistletae: sorry i was napping

michael buble king of christmas: hello mr. moon

rudolph: dejun's phone's on dnd

rudolph: he's trying to study

santen: imagine being studious

peppermin: imagine still being in school

cinnabear: felt that

jenoberry: ^

sungie: renjun's the only one that's still in school right

angel: yessir

angel: though i wouldn't mind if someone shot me and gave me an excuse to leave school

angel: forever

snowle: i got you

chocokun: how about,, we not

yuflake: sicheng was at work today though he should be off soon

win(ter): ni hao hoes

yuflake: hi babe <33

win(ter): gross

yuflake: WE ARE LITERALLY DATING.

win(ter): yeah yeah

angel: get on my level nakamoto

win(ter): <3 hi injunnie baobei <3

yuflake: that's unfair

cinnabear: it's injun though so it's okay

junnie: heard something about a christmas party? when are we having it

sungie: i thought you were studying

junnie: i get made of fun for studying and now i'm being called out for not studying. leave me alone

sungie:

mistletae: wouldn't it be a new years party then considering how it's almost new years?

bunnyoung: THAT'S WHAT I SAID

wool: new years ain't shit

hyunnie: christmas >> new years

hyunnie: did i tell you all about that one time nana and i were at home alone new years' eve hanging out in my room but when the clock stroke 12 he chirped or like screamed "HAPPY NEW YEARS" before falling silent and proceeding to use his phone

mistletae: screenager

win(ter): that's too good though

snowle: yangyang's done that to me before too

taenog: is everyone free this saturday

junnie: i have a shift at the cafe but i'll see if yixing will let me switch with someone

chocokun: gosh i love yixing

chocokun: he gives me free lattes whenever i come over looking like i just lost my house

chocokun: or when finals week hits

win(ter): truly the sweetest

angel: i have to tutor a sophomore tomorrow so i'll have to see what time

sungie: aren't you a freshman doe

angel: high school sophomore

sungie: that makes so much more sense

taenog: what time works for everyone

rudolph: i'm free all day

peppermin: same

mistletae: i get off work around five but i might need a ride

yuflake: i got you

junnie: i'll get back to you

angel: the kid has wrestling practice at four thirty i think so i'll be free then

taenog: okay so everyone's free except for dejun, renjun and taeil right

hyunnie: ya

yang gang: the most important thing though: who's bringing what games

santen: yes.

bunnyoung: i have cards against humanity and uno

michael buble king of christmas: bruh i have so many board games you don't even know

wool: johnny bring candyland and oops please

cinnabear: injun we're here

angel: coming

cinnabear: yangyang mark said he's going to bring pokemon shield back to you then

yang gang: he better

snowle: please bring all of your switch games

yuflake: yangyang we have to play overcooked

yang gang: yeah yeah

mistletae: the game's so unsanitary like yikes... throwing food on the ground? bleck

yuflake: sicheng sucks at the game he keeps on drowning

win(ter): IT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON THROWING POTATOES AT ME YOU BITCH

wool: we love this scorpio energy

angel: i'm bringing ddr over by the way

angel: yukhei help bring the mats when the time comes

xuxi: aye aye

peppermin: ten please cook up some pad thai

santen: i will

rudolph: WEAR YOUR UGLY SWEATERS

taenog: taeil and i have matching ones hehe

peppermin: as does jeno and i

jenoberry: yuta can you bring halo over

xuxi: actually i gave my xbox to my cousin... sorry

jenoberry: D:

xuxi: sorry jen :(

sungie: the way his cousin has an xbox before i do... **@everyone** this is what i want for christmas

snowle: are you not satisfied with what you have already

snowle: I BOUGHT YOU THE PC YOU WANTED

snowle: and you call me the greedy hoe

sungie: how else am i going to enjoy the full experience of minecraft

junnie: fuckin nerd


	3. #tengoingtojailparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> santen: i hear noises outside are we getting arrested for breaking in
> 
> taenog: DKSLJFIOEJFIENO YOU IDIOT
> 
> taenog: IT'S JUST THEM COMING HOME LMAO
> 
> mistletae: #tengoingtojailparty
> 
> christmark: JDSKLFJEJGOOGDBYE
> 
> -
> 
> the gang finally has the christmas afterparty / new years eve party that no one asked for! chaos ensues, someone almost dies, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post this earlier i swear :') anyways i can't write for shit and this is so messy fkdjfkldsjf i get second hand embarrassment rereading it TT___TT
> 
> anyways happy new years / new years eve!! i hope 2019 was good for everyone and that 2020 treats you all even better <33

**[ december 29th, 2019 | 05:57 pm | sunday ]**

**merry crisis**

angel: yukhei where the fuck are you

angel: you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago

wool: sorry he was busy

angel:

wool:

wool: okay sorry we were uh

angel:

wool:

angel:

wool: OKAY WE WERE MAKING OUT WE'RE SORRY

wool: WE'RE DRIVING OVER RIGHT NOW

angel: i could give less of a shit if you two were eating each others' faces, just don't slobber all over the couch please, dohyon got mad last time

sungie: renjun... your power

angel: hoes stay mad

jenoberry: l-last time?

yang gang: he did NOT just stutter over text

peppermin: bruh

snowle: did you really just bro zone your boyfriend

snowle: i expected it from jeno not you nana

jenoberry: :'(

mistletae: you guys are so loud and for what

yang gang: you can't hear over text though

mistletae: jesus fucking christ

jenoberry: sorry hyung

michael buble king of christmas: why my titty be hurting though

sungie:

yang gang: ISFIOSDJFJDKSAJFKDJ

yang gang: dejun deadass dropped his phone on his face reading that though

angel: SDLKFJKSDLFKEWLJK REALLY?

**yang gang has sent an image!**

snowle: JKSLFJDKSLJFLEWIO

rudolph: photos taken seconds before a tragedy

**rudolph has sent an image!**

peppermin: JSLFKJEWIOJIODSTOOOP

sungie: HIS FAAAACE

chocokun: ??? john why would you send that to the entire group chat

bunnyoung: yeah we didn't need to know about your titty problem

hyunnie: omg wait my arm was hurting just now too though

michael buble king of christmas: bro

hyunnie: bro

taenog: the way we're hosting the party at yukhei's but he isn't even home

chocokun: **@xuxi** please hurry up, ten and i are tired carrying all of the food

hyunnie: damn i felt that

win(ter): taeil where are you, yuta and i are at qfc already

mistletae: oh oOPS that's what i was forgetting

mistletae: you see i totally forgot that you two were coming to pick me up so i bussed home and took a nap

win(ter): yuta called you a bitch for wasting his gas

mistletae: lit rally a tragedy luv xoxo

chocokun: sometimes i forget that taeil has the ability to go from an old man to a 14 year old on stan twitter

mistletae: yessir

wool: **@taenog** sorry hyung we're heading to injun's

wool: we were supposed to come over to help get the mats for ddr but we got distracted

angel: alternatively, they were too busy eating each others' faces for twenty damn minutes

wool: WE APOLOGIZED ALREADY :(

angel: i'll forgive you if you help me carry the mats

angel: they're heavier than i thought they'd be

snowle: weak ass twig

angel: shut the fuck up shorty

snowle: you can't say that to me

sungie: what are you, three feet?

angel: THIS IS CYBER BULLYING

angel: i'm calling my lawyer

yang gang: y'all heard something?

christmark: SKDJFIOEWJFIOWJEAIO

xuxi: injunnie we're here please open the door

angel: coming

yuflake: (kylie jenner voice) rise and shine

michael buble king of christmas: truly iconic

bunnyoung: what do you mean rise and shine, it's almost six

win(ter): ignore him, he's been on twitter for too long

win(ter): also come out taeil we're already here

mistletae: what is up with you two and never giving me a heads up

mistletae: give me a moment i have to change

taenog: taeil if you don't wear the sweater i gave you i will destroy you with my own two hands

mistletae: yong you are a complete buffoon, i left it at your house

taenog: ...fuck

santen: so you're telling me that 2tae are going to show up at the party without matching sweaters despite being a couple and claiming they would? how tragic

yang gang: too many words

jenoberry: yangyang's illiterate we been knew

yang gang: no i'm not i just don't like reading

junnie: he can't spell either

yang gang: okay that's valid

yang gang: but come on, who here knows how to spell defienlitey right

christmark: i'm bad at spelling but even i know that's wrong

cinnabear: mark doesn't know how to spell environment

christmark: yeah that's fair

mistletae: i'm coming out

yuflake: kay

cinnabear: wait who's doing what right now

chocokun: ten, johnny, taeyong and i are already at yukhei's

chocokun: luckily yukhei was smart enough to tell me where his spare key was so we're currently in his house

santen: kun out here promoting breaking and entering activity

chocokun: be quiet, you literally broke in with me too

taenog: are we going to ignore the fact that you didn't deny that we broke in

chocokun: quick, everyone act surprised!

peppermin: JDLKFJEIOWJIO

bunnyoung: kUNSHUT UP LFMAO

bunnyoung: also jae and i are heading over right now

bunnyoung: we brought snacks

sungie: YES

taenog: we brought the main course lay dees

chocokun: ten made pad thai, i made chow fen and taeyong made bulgogi and tteokbokki

michael buble king of christmas: and of course, i had dominoes on speed dial in case anything goes wrong

chocokun: do not undermine our cooking like that.

michael buble king of christmas: yessir i'm sorry kUN NO don't look away from me like that i love you baby

santen: ewwww

michael buble king of christmas: come here you sap

win(ter): the way johntenkun are the only polyamorous couple ever

santen: that's a statement i strongly agree with

chocokun: <3

snowle: we're eating good tonight hehe

yang gang: i brought games

yang gang: mark you better have brought pokemon shield

christmark: fuck hyuck turn the car around

rudolph: DIDHER ELALY DSOIFJEWIJFIJEIOA

yang gang: . he did NOT

peppermin: MDYFLUNGNGNSS

sungie: THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING MARK HAS EVER SAID I'MCOM SBUTIGN

christmark: I'M SORRY YANGYANG

yang gang: you are DEAD to me

yang gang: i'm telling injun

christmark: NDSOFNIOENFIOEWNFIOEWNIOFNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

junnie: i bet hyuck's screaming right now as well

christmark: KJFEWJIOFCNEIOWFNAJDIOFJEIORJGFIERSJGIOF;EAJ;

snowle: **@junnie @rudolph @yang gang** WHAT ARE YOU THREE HIDING FROM US

rudolph: maybe if you paid us we'd spill

christmark: SHUT

snowle: venmoing you right now

christmark: this is it. i'm just going to DIE today. right before i could even go to my last party of 2019. i'm going to be DEAD.

yang gang: yeah he's going to die before returning my game to me T__T

sungie: GOODBYEYEYEY

win(ter): WHEHEZING

michael buble king of christmas: holy shit this is the most panicked i've seen mark

michael buble king of christmas: aside from that one time hyuck called him cute before they started dating but

michael buble king of christmas: anyways i brought board games

santen: love how you remain unbothered

michael buble king of christmas: mwah

wool: OKAY we have acquired the mats and are currently heading to yukhei's!

snowle: i know this is late but can someone pick up jisung and i

bunnyoung: we can pick you two up

bunnyoung: drop the address

snowle: sent! thank youuuu <33

peppermin: **@yang gang** get ready to have your ass beaten

yang gang: fuck you, mr. i-always-fall-off-rainbow-road

jenoberry: LMAO

peppermin: SHUT THE FUCK UP JEN

peppermin: you're a bitch for shooting a blue shell at me last time

yang gang: all's fair in love and war

junnie: i'm going to combust when did my boyfriend become so funny

wool: it's almost been a year but i still can't get used to seeing xiaojun call yangyang and hendery his boyfriends

rudolph: it's okay, neither can i

angel: breaking news: yukhei cannot drive for shit!

wool: okay that's valid

santen: explain

angel: we're out here driving back to yukhei's, the drive smooth so far

angel: and i ask the time because i'm not using my phone at the time and jungwoo tells me

angel: and for some reason, yukhei gets panicked and just picks up spEED

angel: basically he's tokyo drifting on the fucking freeway right now

chocokun: TELL HIM TO NOT BE SO RECKLESS!! :(

wool: yessir!

christmark: we got your game yangyang! :D

yang gang: good

yang gang: remind me to never let him borrow my games again

junnie: yeah yeah

michael buble king of christmas: speaking of borrowing i just realized i never gave sehun his portable charger back

michael buble king of christmas: i should probably do that

taenog: remember that one time he mistook jeonghan for you at the sports event back in high school

yuflake: wait lmao i still have a video of it

taenog: send it to me

michael buble king of christmas: we don't talk about that

wool: okay we're here!

chocokun: you guys didn't do anything too reckless right? :(

wool: nope, we're safe! he slowed down after i told you

angel: he's a nerd that's what he is

angel: he sped because he was worried that everyone was already there and that they would be disappointed because he wasn't being a good host

bunnyoung: awwww

taenog: yukhei as a big baby confirmed uwu

christmark: truly not appreciated enough

angel: also what were you two hizzuking about earlier

christmark: oh ahahaha

snowle: "hizzuking"

sungie: chenle piss faster jaehyun and doyoung are here

rudolph: "piss faster"

jenoberry: HOW TO UNREAD

peppermin: JISUNG WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

sungie: huh

sungie: oH

sungie: sorry guys i didn't mean to send that

snowle: that's what they all say

snowle: also fuck you i will take all of the time in the world

bunnyoung: chenle we love you but hurry up please

snowle: fine

santen: i hear noises outside are we getting arrested for breaking in

taenog: DKSLJFIOEJFIENO YOU IDIOT

taenog: IT'S JUST THEM COMING HOME LMAO

mistletae: #tengoingtojailparty

christmark: JDSKLFJEJGOOGDBYE

michael buble king of christmas: LMAOOOO

santen: FUCK OFF TAEIL

peppermin: I'M DECEASED LFAMOFMEWIO

cinnabear: taeil is the king of comedy but none of y'all are ready for that conversation yet though

mistletae: facts

angel: okay can someone who's already inside please open the door for us

chocokun: coming!

bunnyoung: we're hereee

xuxi: okay Babie let's get this party Started

**\- ♥ -**

taeil watches from afar.

the party had started not long ago, though it sounded like it had been going on for hours thanks to the loud and vibrant environment. screams that originated from the living room resonated throughout yukhei's home, which taeil presumed the reason to be because of the video games, as well as johnny's playlist of christmas music that was blasting through yukhei's speakers, which had been installed in places beyond the naked eye for unknown reasons.

(taeil still wonders why they're listening to christmas music - christmas was four days ago. he has no hate towards the holiday itself, though his love for the holiday sure didn't reach the extent of johnny and donghyuck's. but then again, 'underneath the tree' slaps, and who is he to hate on kelly clarkson?)

sitting on an armchair far from the television, he takes a sip from his glass of coke-cola as he watches the crowd surrounding the television. most of the kids were gathered around the television with the exception of yuta and sicheng, who had practically begged yangyang to let them play despite yangyang blatantly refusing them at the beginning of the party. taeil hadn't paid much attention to the game itself - last time he played the game, he got scolded for accidentally making the chefs redo a plate of tuna rolls (to this day, he firmly believes he wasn't at fault - how was he supposed to avoid speeding cars with his character's tiny feet? the game itself has many unpleasant and unrealistic areas where they cook as well, which taeil believes is incredibly silly and frustrating). a shriek erupts from the huddled up crowd which he recognizes to be yuta, who's screaming, "sicheng, the _**rice!**_ it's _**burning!** "_, which is soon followed by sicheng, who lets out incoherent shrieks in response. taeil snorts. who thought it was a good idea to pair the two scorpios together?

taeil lets out a hum as he takes another sip before a pair of cold hands find their place on both of his shoulders, causing him to lurch forward in surprise. his glass slips from his hands, cola spilling onto his dark blue sweater (good thing he didn't wear the ugly sweater that taeyong gifted him, otherwise he'd have to fear for his life rather than the stain on his sweater) and grey jeans before he proceeds to violently cough from the drink that he had sipped, spluttering and coughing hysterically. as he chokes, gasping for air (of course he has to spill cola all over his clothes _and_ choke on the _carbonated drink_ out of all of the drinks that yukhei had to offer. why does god have to do this to him?), he hears a panicked taeyong behind him, which he suspects to be the culprit of his demise, as well as a screeching donghyuck. "woh- uh-," he coughs out, face red. he weakly pats his own back as he continues to cough and choke. he assumes the kids had stopped playing after hearing him, but no one is doing anything, those twerps!

luckily, his savior who comes in the form of lee donghyuck comes hurtling forward, glass of water in hand. taeil lets out one more violent cough before sipping the cool drink, its coldness instantly relieving his flaming face. he lets out a few more coughs as he sips his water before slowly coming to a stop. once his vision is no longer cloudy with tears, he can see the gaze of everyone in the living room fixated onto him, most of them with worried looks fixed onto their faces.

"you fuckers," he smirks before letting out another small cough, "just watched me choke until i died?"

donghyuck snorts. "at least i, your favorite, did something and saved your life. meanwhile your boyfriend was panicking and _not doing anything."_

taeil turns and gives taeyong the best glare he can give him, which shows to be effective as he watches his boyfriend wither before him. "i'm sorry~" he apologizes. the elder proceeds to lean back in the armchair, though not before he playfully smacks taeyong on the arm (which was much louder and much harder than he expected it to be as he watches his boyfriend whine and pitifully rub his arm).

"...near death experience aside, can we play mario kart now? i'm bored," chenle whines, who had been pouting on the couch for a good ten minutes now. the kids reluctantly agree, though not before yuta, sicheng, yangyang and guanheng finish their round of overcooked. as everyone goes back to what they're doing except for taeyong, who has moved taeil to another armchair and perched him atop his lap, taeil sighs, leaning back into his boyfriend's chest. it's not surprising that the kids were able to easily go back to their shenanigans even after he nearly saw his life flash before his eyes - a bit disappointing, really, but evidently not surprising. the older members of the group are all upstairs playing board games, so they probably didn't notice his... dilemma, he thinks, eyeing the stairwell.

...even so, he wouldn't trade them for the world, he thinks, watching the chaos unfolding before him as they bring out the game that breaks both hearts and bonds (read: mario kart). there are a couple of screams from upstairs and he can faintly hear doyoung accusing johnny of cheating and ten screaming about having to draw more cards (based on this, taeil can guess that they're probably playing uno) and at one point kun comes storming down the stairs demanding a can of cola and muttering about how he was ready to withdraw from his life, whatever that meant, but even so, taeil would never trade them for anything, not even for a sweater and a pair of jeans that weren't sticky with soda.

taeyong laces his fingers with his before gripping his hand in a way that screams love, love, love.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and let me know how it is!
> 
> twitter: dreaminjunie ♡


End file.
